


The Lowest Kind of Low

by sageness



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Men With Brooms (2002)
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's a shitheel!" she shouted.</p><p>"I know," Lennox answered, turning on his side and admiring the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lowest Kind of Low

"He's a shitheel!" she shouted.

"I know," Lennox answered, turning on his side and admiring the view.

Amy sprawled on the bed with her long, long legs in the air, bare feet tapping rhythms against the boring brown print above the headboard.

"He's the lowest kind of low," Lennox said.

"Yes!" She elbowed her way up and took another belt from the bottle and shoved it at him.

He swigged and passed it back. "What'd he do this time?"

"Julie."

"Oh. Shit," he said.

"Tell me I'm prettier than she is."

"You are absolutely, completely, unequivocally prettier than she is," he answered with a flourish...and stopped to wonder what happened to his hat.

"No, really!" she said, wobbling backwards until she could sit up. She thrust the bottle at him again, pulled off her painted horses t-shirt, and threw it across the room. "I'm _way_ prettier. Way prettier. Don't you think?"

The green and brown horses dropped to the floor, and Amy fell back to the mattress in her black jeans and a lacy pink bra he never would've pegged her for. Too sweet. Too girlie. Nothing like the attitude she gave all those years they all spent drinking together.

"Amy," he started.

"Shut up, Lennox."

"Amy, it's—"

"The fucking fucker fucked her. In his fucking car. Outside my fucking window, Lennox. Outside my _house_."

"Fucker," he agreed solemnly. "Don't go anywhere," he said, getting up, and she giggled.

He dug another joint out of his stash, lit up, and fell back on the bed next to her.

"Gimme," she said, reaching, and he watched the pink lace strain with her slow, deep inhale.


End file.
